


More Than Memories

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moaning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Mccoy从睡梦中惊醒，看见Jim坐在床边，一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。





	More Than Memories

　　Mccoy从睡梦中惊醒，看见Jim坐在床边，一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。Mccoy坐起来，瞪了回去。  
　　他们对视了一会儿，Jim问道：“你知道你是谁吗？”  
　　Mccoy挑眉，仔细研究Jim的神情。没有证据显示这是一个恶作剧，但也没有证据显示这不是。Mccoy思忖了一下，警惕地问道：“你没拿我做什么邪恶实验吧？”  
　　“当然没有！”Jim嚷嚷起来，“你把我当什么人了？！”  
　　“屁股上的一根刺，”Mccoy嘟囔道。他看了眼床头柜上的时钟，它显示时间还早。假期才刚刚开始，所以Mccoy打算再睡一会儿。他躺回去，把被子拉到胸口。Jim没有要走的意思，Mccoy思考了片刻，往床内侧挪了挪，掀开被单。  
　　Jim有些意外地睁大眼睛。他穿着便服，Mccoy没见过这一身，也许是Jim新买的。他看起来像是熬了个通宵，眼睛通红，黑眼圈明显得像是被人揍了一拳。他慢悠悠脱了鞋，Mccoy嘟囔道：“你又穿鞋进来？”  
　　“本来打算出去，”Jim钻进被窝里，“考虑了一下，还是睡觉吧。”  
　　Mccoy环住他，让被子裹住两个人。Jim在他怀中的感觉有些异样，似乎他偷偷地瘦了一点。  
　　“我不知道你这么重视期末考，”Mccoy收紧手臂。Jim在他怀里找到一个舒适的姿势，懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。  
　　**  
　　Mccoy醒来时已是下午，Jim已经离开了。这也不是什么新鲜事。Mccoy并不饿，但处于健康考虑，他还是打算吃点东西。他穿着睡衣晃到厨房，打开橱柜，惊讶地发现Jim做了采购。他拿了一包面包，瘫倒在沙发上，解决掉午餐。  
　　下午过得飞快。Mccoy洗了澡，回到床上，舒服地叹了口气。不是说他不爱他的工作，但这样荒废时光实在太有吸引力了。  
　　他快睡着时门“咻”地开了，Jim疲倦地走进来，倒在他床上。他从背后抱住Mccoy，长长地吸了口气。  
　　Mccoy让静默延续了一会儿，然后说：“你也有张床。”  
　　“对，”Jim说。Mccoy微笑起来，握住Jim的手。  
　　“晚安？”  
　　“晚安。”Jim说。  
　　**  
　　有时Mccoy半夜醒来，发现Jim坐在床边，看着他。在黑暗中Mccoy辨别不出Jim的神色，睡意很快会把他拽回梦乡。  
　　除此之外，一切都好。Jim时不时地回来一趟，他们聊些没有营养的东西，吃些没有营养的东西。  
　　“这很好，”Mccoy突然说。Jim从沙发上探出头来看他：“什么很好？”  
　　“现在这样，”Mccoy摸着下巴说，“你，我，无所事事。没有宿醉，没有酒吧斗殴，嗯，没有光着身子的意外访客。”  
　　Jim微笑起来。“就一次，Bones，就一次。”  
　　“一次还不够多吗？”Mccoy夸张地瞪大眼睛，Jim大笑起来。  
　　Mccoy无法控制自己脸上的笑容。上帝啊，他真喜爱他。他想亲吻他的嘴角，亲吻他的笑纹。  
　　但这是他们没有做过的。Mccoy不想冒进毁了这一切。所以他低下头，强迫自己看向PADD。  
　　**  
　　他们在做早餐。Jim把面包切成薄片，放在碟子里，等候Mccoy煎好培根。培根在平底锅中滋嗞作响，散发出迷人的香味。  
　　“你该翻面了，”Jim说。  
　　“还没到时候，”Mccoy用木制锅铲拨弄着培根。  
　　“我告诉你，该翻面了，”Jim不耐烦地用指节敲打着桌面，Mccoy哼了一声：“既然你这么肯定不如你来？”  
　　“给我锅铲，”Jim摊开手掌。Mccoy翻了个白眼，慢悠悠地继续拨弄培根。“想都别想，你个傻瓜。”  
　　“我不是傻瓜，”Jim说，“谁煎焦培根谁才是傻瓜。”  
　　Mccoy把培根翻过来。“没有焦。”他观察说。Jim凑过来看了一眼，坚持说：“差不多了。”  
　　“差不多也是没有，”Mccoy得意地一摆头，“这就是说，你是个傻瓜。”  
　　Jim瞪了他一眼。Mccoy不以为意，继续拨弄培根。突然间有什么柔软的东西落在他侧脸，Mccoy僵住，慢慢地扭过头去。  
　　他看进Jim的蓝眼睛里，小混蛋又落下一个吻，这一次落在嘴角。第三个吻紧随其后，Mccoy抓住机会，把它变成了一个深吻。  
　　当他们分开，Mccoy气喘吁吁地凝视着Jim，想要说点什么；然后，他意识到有什么东西焦了。  
　　“培根焦了，”Jim轻快地说，“你是傻瓜。”他依靠在流理台上，全然超脱世外。Mccoy把培根倒进垃圾桶里，不可置信地摇摇头：“你真是……真是个混蛋！现在我们吃什么？”  
　　“呣，”Jim装模作样地思考了一下，“我有个好主意。”  
　　“别说面包。”  
　　“不，我是说，跳过早餐怎么样？”Jim环住Mccoy的腰，后者把锅扔进水槽，扭头看过来。  
　　然后，第四个吻。  
　　**  
　　这一次Mccoy醒来，Jim还在他身后。  
　　具体来说，Jim做了某些不可描述的事情，让Mccoy大清早醒过来。  
　　Mccoy呻吟了一声，靠进Jim怀里，放任后者的手操纵自己的感官。高潮很快到达，Mccoy在Jim怀里躺了好一会儿才转过身来。他亲了亲Jim的下巴，手探进Jim的裤子。  
　　令他意外的是，Jim捉住他的手，“不，B……Leonard。我不想要。”然后他仓促地加了一句“抱歉”。  
　　Mccoy挑眉。“你终于放弃那个可笑地昵称了？”他故作随意地问，内心却悄悄恐慌起来。  
　　“是啊……像你说的，愚蠢可笑。”Jim说着坐起来，“我很抱歉。我今天大概不会回来。”  
　　Mccoy看着他离开。他读不出Jim的想法，但他知道Jim不大高兴。  
　　他真希望他知道为什么，但看起来短短几天之内Jim多了很多心事。  
　　**  
　　过了四天，Jim再一次回来了。这一次他看起来更加疲倦，而且……苍老。  
　　看在上帝的份上，他才二十三岁。  
　　Mccoy放下PADD。“我的天啊，Jim，你有多久没睡觉了？”  
　　Jim微笑，那种敷衍的、只是抽动嘴角的微笑。他坐到Mccoy身边，但谨慎地没有发生任何碰触。  
　　他沉默了很久，Mccoy盯着自己的PADD，一个字也没看进去。  
　　终于，Jim开口了：“你……你知道心碎的感觉吗？”  
　　“当然，”Mccoy拖长了声音。他看向Jim，后者盯着自己搁在膝头交握的双手。  
　　Mccoy想问他发生了什么，但他觉得这不是Jim需要的。所以他思考了一会儿，慢慢地说：“我经历过这样的时刻：感觉我的心脏被人挖出，我无法呼吸，无法思考，我甚至不能站立。当然，我知道。”  
　　Jim短促、尖锐地笑了一声。“但那只是你的记忆。”  
　　“什么意思？”Mccoy皱眉，他反复咀嚼了一会儿，在他的出任何结论前，Jim抬起他的眼睛，露出其中的悲伤。  
　　“没什么意思，Leonard，去睡觉吧。”  
　　他的声音支离破碎，Mccoy屏住呼吸，只是看着他，看着他摇摇晃晃地离开房间。  
　　有些事发生了。  
　　而Jim不让他知道。  
　　**  
　　Mccoy思考了很久。他做出种种猜测，最后，他决定等Jim解释一切。  
　　**  
　　Mccoy没有等到Jim的坦白。  
　　取而代之，在三天七个小时之后，一个穿着军官服的瓦肯人闯进他们的宿舍。说闯进也不大合适，他就那么……打开门走了进来，好像他有进入许可一样。  
　　他和瓦肯人互相瞪了一会儿，听见门外穿来急促的脚步声。Jim，穿着指挥官的金衫，小跑进来。  
　　“Spock！你来这里干什么！”他对瓦肯人嚷嚷道。Spock挑起一边眉毛，仍然看着Mccoy。  
　　“我观察到你情绪上的异常，身为大副……你的朋友，我试图找出原因，并且解决问题。”瓦肯人说。Mccoy合上嘴巴。朋友？朋友？！  
　　“我很好，Spock，”Jim拦在Mccoy身前，全身紧绷，“出去。”  
　　瓦肯人不为所动。“恕我直言，构造一个全息影像并不……”  
　　“出去！”当他发现瓦肯人还有继续的倾向，Jim加重了语气：“这是一个命令！”  
　　瓦肯人闭上嘴。“遵命，舰长。”他向后转，离开房间。Mccoy不认识他，但他知道这个瓦肯人生气了——或者说，不认可Jim的所作所为。  
　　他一离开房间，Jim的肩膀就垮了下来。他迟疑地转过身，盯着地板。Mccoy等了一会儿。又等了一会儿。他决定自己先开口。  
　　“我知道，”他说。  
　　Jim看起来很是惊讶。他的眼睛那么蓝，那么好看。Mccoy又笑了起来。  
　　“我知道我是个全息影像，”Mccoy说，“你不必道歉。”  
　　Jim也笑了一下。“那我就不道歉了。”  
　　“坐下，”Mccoy示意道。Jim拘谨地坐在他身侧，目光落在小茶几上。  
　　Mccoy平复了一下情绪，开口说道：“我又不是傻瓜，你破绽也太多了点。所以我扫描了自己，然后……”发现自己并不存在。  
　　Jim皱起脸。“我很抱歉。”  
　　“不，别。”Mccoy低头，摩挲自己的拇指关节。“他怎么样？”  
　　“谁？”Jim侧头，然后又低下头。“噢。Bones。”Mccoy抿紧嘴唇。他看见Jim咬住下唇，有片刻他想伸手抱他，但忍住了。  
　　Jim终于说道：“他死了。”他耸耸肩，“帮我挡枪，蠢货。”  
　　“我猜也是，”Mccoy尽量随意地说道。“你很不错，你知道吗？我不知道全息影像的技术这么先进了。”  
　　Jim点点头。“我打算把技术整理一下传回联邦。”  
　　一片沉默。Mccoy想了想，又问道：“你当了舰长？”  
　　“是的，他是我的CMO。曾是。”  
　　Mccoy终于还是没有忍住，伸手拍拍Jim的肩。这动作却让Jim的情绪爆发出来，他倒进Mccoy怀里，肩膀一抽一抽。  
　　Mccoy无言地轻拍Jim的肩膀。年轻人——很可能比他大——不是一个擅长排解情绪的人。Mccoy很高兴他哭出来。  
　　“我……我希望他回来，我想念他。当他倒下的时候……他倒在我怀里。你知道吗？那种……那种心碎的感觉。他怎么可以对我做出这种事？我恨他。我恨他！”  
　　Mccoy不知道该回答什么。事实上，他根本无法思考，无法呼吸，如果不是坐在沙发上，他会跌倒。他的手机械性地摩挲着Jim的肩膀，他发现自己在说：“我知道，我知道。”Mccoy立刻闭上嘴。  
　　Jim哭了一阵子，慢慢平静下来。Mccoy轻柔地梳理他的短发，等待他恢复到平时的状态，也等待自己恢复正常状态。他没有等太久，Jim很快坐起来，表情平静，毫无破绽。  
　　“谢谢你，”他说，“你……你有没有什么想说的？”  
　　Mccoy耸耸肩。“没有。”  
　　“你很安静，”Jim说，“你应该继承了他的性格才是。”  
　　Mccoy翻了个白眼。“我在试着对你好一点！你个混蛋。赶紧关闭投影，我警告你，再让我看见你我会把你揍成一滩烂泥。”  
　　Jim皱起眉头。“这可真是野蛮。”  
　　“因为你是个混蛋。”Mccoy气恼地说。他看见Jim嘴角绽放出一个小小的、真诚的笑容。  
　　“再见，”Jim柔声说。Mccoy看着他起身走向衣柜，背对自己操作着什么。突然间，他有了倾诉的欲望，他想告诉Jim他知道心碎的感觉，而那不只是记忆。但是他什么都没有说，他知道Jim会为此难过、更加愧疚，而他不能对Jim做这种事。


End file.
